The Ritual of Friends
by WeirLover47
Summary: It is time for Teyla to perform her friend ritual, but it is something she must do with a female friend she trusts. Dr. Weir is the only person she would like to share this experience with. But will she go through with it?


The Ritual of Friends

By Tiffany

Teyla walked into the gate room looking for Dr. Weir. As she passed

John she said "Good morning John, have you seen Elizabeth today?"

" Uh, yeah, she was going into her office to check her email." He replied with a question in his eyes.

"I need her help with a ritual this evening."

"Well you could have asked me?" He said in an almost hurtful way.

"I would, but this particular ritual must be assisted by a woman." She said with her eyebrow cocked.

"Well ok then." He said as he raised his hands and walk away.

As she made it to Elizabeth's door she hesitated, making sure she had picked the right person for this precious night. She knocked twice and waited for the invite in. Almost knocking again, she finally heard Weir say "Come in."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." Teyla said as she entered the room.

"It's no bother." Elizabeth replied with a welcoming smile, seated behind her desk. "I'm just reading yet another one of Rodney's rambling emails. I could use a break. Please sit." She holds a hand out to one of the chairs.

"Thank you." Teyla bows her head slightly as she takes a seat.

"What can I do for you, Teyla?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something." She looks at Weir with a curious grin. "There is a ritual that has been handed down though out the generations of my people. It is a ritual of friendship, but it must be accompanied by a supporter of the same sex." She paused so that her words were absorbed before continuing. "This happens once every 10 years and it is imperative that I do it on the same night. This is that night."

"And you want me to assist you?" Weir asks with her a smile in her eyes.

"Yes, but only if you don't already have plans for this evening."

"No I believe I have an open schedule after 7"

"That is perfect, will you meet me in my quarters at 7?"

"Sure, I enjoy learning about your people and their culture." They both stood as Teyla made her way out into the hallway.

At 7 o'clock Weir made her way down the hall to Teyla's room. She had just got back from a meeting with the S.G.C., and it was a stressful meeting. But she is a woman of her word and knocked on Teyla's door. The doors slid open to Teyla's candle lit room. Incense was burning in a steal cage above the bed that Teyla was sitting on crossed legged.

"Welcome Elizabeth thank you for coming." She said with a smile.

"Thank you for having me. Where should I sit?"

"Over here on the bed should be fine." She replied.

Elizabeth took off her flats and sat on the bed in the same position facing Teyla.

"First we must start with meditation. We need to relieve our minds of any outside distractions." Teyla said as she closed her eyes. Elizabeth did the same. They sat in quietness for a few moments before Teyla started to sing the unity prayer. In the ancient language the song from what Elizabeth could understand, was a song about strong friendship and unity of souls.

When Teyla finished, she reached down to the side of her bed and grabbed a small clay teapot and two small cups. She filled each one half way with the steaming liquid.

"We share this with open hearts." She said as she handed a cup to Elizabeth and picks hers up, and they drank it slowly together.

Weir was doing her best to follow Teyla's lead. Not given any instructions and the ritual started fairly easy. But with in a few minutes of drinking, Elizabeth started to feel funny.

"What did we just drink?" She inquired with lazy speech.

"We drank the unity tea. It is made of herbs from my planet." Teyla's words sounded like a sweet symphony and Elizabeth felt a warmth wrap around her. Teyla placed her hands on Elizabeth's legs and began to move them up on her thighs.

"Teyla, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"We are going to start the ritual." And she let her hands slid to the inner parts of her legs. The feeling made Weir feel a little uncomfortable but she closed her eyes as Teyla continued her hands on an upward path. She leaned forward and delicately put her lips on Elizabeth's. The kiss lasted only a second, and Weir let out a "whoa" when Teyla pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth said as she opened her eyes and pulled away. "What kind of a ritual are we doing here Teyla?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you understood." Teyla said with confusion on her face. "This is a bonding ritual between friends."

"Wait, when you say bounding…"

"The bonding of our bodies." Teyla finished.

"I'm sorry but I didn't understand that part." Elizabeth said, trying to keep the respect for Teyla but wanting to get up and leave. She began to rise.

"Please Elizabeth, do not leave." Teyla said with alarm, "This is not something I can do with a stranger. This is a bond between friends. I would not have asked if I was not positive you would agree."

"I don't know what you call it on your planet, but with all due respect, I do not sleep with women." Elizabeth replied with stern, yet slow speech. Suddenly, she became aware that her tongue was slightly numb. "What is happening to my mouth?" She said as she moved it around in her mouth.

"We need to continue. This tea is only to be drunk while doing this ritual. I do not think you want to feel it's full effect alone."

"Ok, continue."

She pulled Elizabeth back down on the bed and kissed her once more. This time Teyla led the kiss, parting Elizabeth's lips with her own and moving her tongue to meet hers.

The feeling of their tongues touching was addictive and Weir found herself craving more. She put her hand on Teyla's cheek, deepening the kiss. Soon their hands were moving about each other's body. Teyla parted as she started to unzip Weir's red shirt. They looked deep into each other's eyes as Teyla stripped it away and undid her bra freeing her beautiful breasts.

"Do not be afraid. I am going to touch you now." Teyla said, Elizabeth nodded as Teyla trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone and down to her breast, licking a path to her nipple. Elizabeth put her hand up to her eyes as she felt Teyla's warmth and gentleness sucking. A moan left her lips, and now her breasts were tingling, not just from the sucking but from whatever was in the tea. After Teyla took her time on each of Weir's breasts she sat up and immediately Elizabeth took hold of her laces on her shirt and loosened it. The shirt fell slowly open as Elizabeth took her turn kissing down Teyla's neck, opening her shirt more as she went. She wet her lips and took her nipple in her mouth. Again, another tingle, this time on her lips and she suck softly. She didn't want to stop, and now she understood what the tea was for. It enhanced every feeling and made the act of being with someone that much more pleasurable.

"You are so good at this." Teyla breathed out, and she brought Elizabeth's face back up and they began to kiss again.

They both knelt on the bed and started for one another's pants. Teyla pulled Weir's pants down to the base of her thighs and her hand found a warm place to land. She flattened her hand against Weir's slit and began to rub. The sensation was so overwhelming that she buried her face in Teyla's neck and let out a loud moan. She managed to bring Teyla's pants down in the same manor and they both had hands firm between each other's legs. They gasped and moaned, kissed and rubbed. Neither one stopping to catch their breaths and they both tumbled over their breaking points.

"Wow." Elizabeth said, clinging to Teyla, both of them breathless.

"There is one task left, if I may." Teyla said, as she pulled her into a laying position. "This won't take long."

Elizabeth gripped the sheets as Teyla's mouth wondered around her thighs and soon found her clit. Just seeing her face down in her lap was enough to push her over the edge again and she came, this time Teyla placed two fingers inside and Elizabeth starting her on a long journey of ecstasy for what seemed like eternity. The sounds of her lips smacking at her middle and the feeling of her hands inside of her made her shake with excitement. Her soft low moans were just loud enough to make it to Teyla's ears as Elizabeth climaxed for the last time.

As Teyla made her way back up Elizabeth's body, she was surprised when Elizabeth rolled her on her back. Kissing her way down, Weir wasn't sure on how to do this, but she wanted to show Teyla that she could be just as good. She found Teyla's clit and began sucking and licking vigorously. Feeling Teyla's body start to shake she entered her tight body and Teyla began moaning. Her moans getting louder and louder, Elizabeth had to stop to tell her to quiet down. She pushed Teyla to the very end and Teyla sat up as she climaxed for the last time. Teyla pulled her back up, their lips met once more as they tumbled to the floor laughing.

"Will you sleep here?" Teyla asked, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning Elizabeth kissed a sleeping Teyla on the forehead got dressed and went into her room and crashed.

Not sure on how the rest of the week was going to be Weir went into the next meeting prepared to handle their situation.

Everyone entered the room and Elizabeth controlled the meeting about the next off world mission as usual. As the meeting closed and everyone began to leave, she asked Teyla to stay behind.

"Are you doing ok?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes Elizabeth, I'm fine. And yourself?" she said with a smile.

"I am fine thank you. I just wanted to make sure we are ok."

"Yes. Thank you for your companionship. But I wanted you to know that I do not make it a habit to sleep with women either." She smiled as she was leaving.

John walked in the room shortly after. "So how did everything go?" he asked casually.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Weir asked blankly.

"The ritual. How did it go? Don't worry, Teyla told me all about it."

"She did, did she?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. "It was so boring I don't even know why I agreed to it."

"Man, that's rough. Good thing she didn't ask me!" He said with a wink, turned and walked out.

The end


End file.
